between us two
by mellamaet
Summary: a few not so random moments form ruka and hotaru's life with the song hot and cold by katy perry. HOTARUKA and MIKANATSUME


_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE

**FOR THOSE WHO LIKED A STORMY NIGHT AND THE MORNING AFTER, THANKS FOR LIKING IT AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FANTASTIC REVIEWS, I'M SORRY OF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED, SORRY IF IT SUCKS, MY LIFE IS IN A BIT OF A TURMOIL RIGHT NOW, SO SORRY IF I DID NOT MEET YOUR EXPECTIONS, STILL HOPING FOR POSITIVE REVIEWS**

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
_

Ruka was waiting for Hotaru to come out of her room. It was Halloween and the academy was holding a party to celebrate, everyone was required to wear a costume. Ruka was wearing a bunny outfit while carrying Usagi in his arms

Suddenly, Hotaru came out of her room, wearing a black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places and a pointed black and purple witches' hat on her head

"Wow Hotaru, you look hot!" said Ruka in admiration while trying to hide the blush in his face, but failing miserably

"Thanks" Hotaru said while walking away

"Now shut up and start walking" Hotaru added as she turned back to look at Ruka

"Yes Hotaru..." Ruka said in defeat

_You're yes then you're no  
_

It was the day that the students' allowances were given, so it was also the day where they would all go to central town and buy all their necessities for the month. While everybody else was waiting for the bus that would take them to central town, he was looking for his amethyst-eyed girl friend that was at this moment missing

"HOTARU?!" Ruka called through the corridors and the hallways that he passed through. Suddenly he saw light shining from hoard's triple star room.

_I should have checked there in the first place_ Ruka thought as he made his way towards the room

"Hotaru?" Ruka called out cautiously

"In here" Hotaru said from inside the room

"What are you doing here?" Ruka asked when he finally got to the spot where Hotaru was

"I'm building something" Hotaru said simply as she continued to build her latest invention

"Aren't you going to central town?" Ruka asked

"No" Hotaru said

"But you promised!" Ruka countered

FLASHBACK

It was a week before the allowances were given out to the students, that means about a week before they would go to central town, but the room was already buzzing with activity, people were planning what to do once they get there, what to buy, where to go and who to go with. Even natsume was planning!

"Oi polka-dots you are coming with me to central town next week" natsume told mikan

"Aww, but I was going with Anna and Nonoko! Besides why are you going? You already have enough food in your room for a year" mikan whined at natsume

"Because I need new manga, you are coming with me, no more questions asked" natsume said firmly and with finality, then fell back asleep and mikan sighed in defeat

Ruka was watching the scene before him; _those two are the opposite of a normal couple_ Ruka thought as he chuckled

Suddenly a flash of raven passed through him, he turned to find Hotaru, who just walked past him.

"Hey Hotaru" Ruka said as he walked towards her

"Hey Ruka, what do you want?" Hotaru said distractedly as she sat down on her chair and started eating crab brains in a jar

"Uhm, I was wondering if you would go to central town with me..." Ruka asked a very distracted Hotaru

"Sure, ok, whatever Ruka" Hotaru said as she licked the jar she was eating clean and brought out another jar

END FLASHBACK

"I know what I said Ruka. But I really have to finish this for a client" Hotaru said earnestly as she turned around and faced him

"What about food?" Ruka asked

"I already asked mikan to buy it for me, since she owes me a lot of money, and since she's going with Hyuuga, he can make himself useful by carrying them" Hotaru explained as she reverted back to her cold attitude

"But Hotaru, can't we just leave early?" Ruka reasoned

"No Ruka" Hotaru said simply as she tightened a crew on the machine

"But Hotaru" Ruka pleaded

"I really can't, if you want you could go, there's still time to catch the second bus" Hotaru said as she checked her wristwatch

"Never mind, going to central town without you is worthless anyway, I'll just ask Iincho if he could buy food for me, I'll just pay him back when they get here" Ruka said as he pulled out his phone and punched in Iincho's number

_You're in then you're out  
_

"Hotaru! Do you want to join the game?" mikan asked Hotaru as she smiled at her

"What are you talking about baka?" Hotaru asked mikan

"Truth o dare!" mikan exclaimed happily

_Hmm… I could make a profit out of this _Hotaru thought with money signs on her eyes

"Ok I'm in" Hotaru said as she searched through her bag fir her video camera

"Come on hotaru! Hurry up!" mikan said as she sat between natsume and Ruka

"What happens if the person lies? Hotaru asked as she sat down in between of Ruka and mikan.

"Oh, I haven't thought about that…., well I guess nothing, we can't do anything about it" mikan said cheerfully

Suddenly Hotaru stood up and said "I'm out" then walked away

Everyone was looking at her with curious eyes, but the most curious pair of eyes belonged to her blue-eyed boyfriend Ruka, who stood up to follow her

"Hotaru! Wait" Ruka called as he ran towards the raven-haired girl

"What is it Ruka?" Hotaru said as she turned to look at the boy running towards her

"Is something wrong? Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice filled with concern

"Nothing's wrong Ruka, now stop worrying or I'll hit you with my baka gun" Hotaru said coldly

"Ok if you're sure" Ruka said

"I'm sure, Hotaru answered and started to walk away, suddenly she felt like somebody was following her, she turned around to find Ruka standing in front of her

"Ruka? Why are you still here, what about the game?' Hotaru asked him her face remained stoic but her eyes were filled with curiosity

"You're more important than any game, I'm sure mikan-chan and the others would understand" he said as he looked at Hotaru and entwined their hands together

Hotaru could see the love and the understanding shining from his eyes she smiled at him and he smiled in return as they walked away side by side.

_You're__ up then you're down  
_

Ruka had been sitting on the floor 6 hours now, waiting for Hotaru to show up; suddenly his phone rang

"Ruka where are you?" asked the voice coming from the other end of the line

"I'm in front of your room Hotaru! Where are you?!" Ruka said

"I'm downstairs!! What are you doing there?!?" Hotaru said from the other line

"I'm waiting for you!" "Ruka exclaimed as he stood up

FLASHBACK

It was 7:00 in the morning and Ruka was having breakfast with mikan and natsume

"Why aren't you having breakfast with Hotaru, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asked while eating her special star breakfast with natsume beside her

"She said she was busy" Ruka said sadly

"Oh that's too bad, oh well! You're always welcome to have breakfast with us!" mikan said cheerfully as she swallowed a spoonful of cereal

Suddenly natsume pulled mikan onto his lap, took her spoon away and started spoon-feeding her using his spoon

"Natsume! Stop that! Let go of me!" mikan said while struggling to escape natsume's grasp around her waist

_Why can't we be like that? _Ruka thought sadly as he looked at the happy couple in front of him

Suddenly his phone rang, he looked at the caller id and saw hotaru's name

"Excuse me" Ruka said as he stood up and answered the call

"Yes Hotaru?" he said as he placed the phone on his ear

"Come upstairs now" Hotaru simply said before the line broke

Ruka sighed heavily and went back to natsume and mikan

"I have to go now, Hotaru wants to see me" Ruka said as bade goodbye to the couple

Ruka ran upstairs as fast as he could until he got to hotaru's room, he knocked on the door and called hotaru's name but nobody answered

He waited for a few minutes after knocking again, still, nobody answered

_Maybe I should go _Ruka thought as he turned away from the door _nah, I should wait here, maybe Hotaru just stopped by somewhere, she'll be back soon_ ruka's thoughts countered

_Fine I'll stay! _Thought Ruka in defeat as he sat down on the floor to wait for Hotaru

END FLASHBACK

"Whatever! Just go downstairs now!" Hotaru ordered Ruka as she cut the line again

Ruka sighed and stood up and headed towards the stairs

_The things I do for Hotaru_ Ruka thought as he ran down the stairs

_You're__ wrong when it's right  
_

Hotaru and Ruka were sitting on a bench on central park while watching mikan pull natsume towards the fluff puff shop

"Come on natsume!! I want fluff puffs!!" Hotaru heard mikan whine as she pulled harder

"No, I want manga" natsume said as he held his position

"They look really cute together, don't you think so Hotaru?" Ruka suddenly asked her

"Yeah, but I don't really think Hyuuga loves her" Hotaru said as she continued staring at the couple

"How could you say that?!?" Ruka exclaimed as he looked at Hotaru with big wide eyes

"I think he's just using her" Hotaru said calmly as she continued watching the scene before her where natsume was now carrying mikan over his shoulders to the book store to buy more manga

"He is not! You don't know natsume!" Ruka lashed out suddenly, Hotaru was not surprised, and Ruka is as protective of natsume as she is with mikan

Ruka stood up and left Hotaru still staring at the spot where he was standing on five minutes ago

3:00 pm

Ruka and natsume were behind the bushes, hiding fro their fan girls who were now headed by Luna since Sumire has gotten over them

"Hey natsume" Ruka said a he removed leaves from his shiny blond hair

"Yeah?" natsume asked as he turned to look at his best friend

"We're best friends, right?" Ruka asked

"Of course" natsume said as he stared asked Ruka with curious eyes

"Then we'd tell each other the truth right…" Ruka said as he avoided natsume's stare and stared at the ground, as if that was the most interesting thing on earth

"What are you getting at Ruka?" natsume asked pointedly

"Do you really love sakura?" Ruka asked finally looking at natsume

"Of course I do" natsume said wistfully

"Are you sure?" Ruka asked natsume with pleading eyes while thinking _please say yes..._

"Of course Ruka" natsume said while staring at the sunset at a distance

"I've never been surer of anything in my life" natsume said as he finally looked at Ruka and smiled one of his very rare smiles

"Good" Ruka said as he smiled back at natsume and stood up

"I think I'll stay here for a while" natsume said as he lied down on the ground and stared at the sky

When Ruka stepped out from behind the bush he saw Hotaru with sad eyes standing before him

"Hotaru? What's wrong?" Ruka asked as he hurried to her side

"I'm sorry, I was wrong" Hotaru said to Ruka as she looked at him with her purple amethyst eyes

"Don't worry, you were just protecting mikan. I would have done the same with natsume" Ruka said consolingly as he took Hotaru in his arms and consoled her

_It's black and __it's white  
_

Ruka was standing in front of his door, checking every part of his body for his room keys, but he couldn't find them

_Hai, where will I sleep? _Ruka thought worriedly

_Maybe I could stay with natsume? _Ruka thought as he headed towards the stairs _oh no! I can't stay there! Mikan stays there now…and I don't want to stay in mikan's room either, it's too girly_ Ruka suddenly thought as he headed back to his room

Suddenly he saw light coming from hotaru's room

_Of course! I forgot my own girlfriend!_ Ruka thought sheepishly as he walked toward hotaru's closed door and knocked

"What do you want?" he heard hotaru's voice form inside her room

"It's me Hotaru; can I stay over just for tonight?" Ruka pleaded

Suddenly the door was opened by amanatsu

"Thanks" Ruka said as he stepped inside

Hotaru was already wearing her night gown, but she was still hunched over her desk, working on her latest invention

"Why don't you get some rest?" Ruka suggested as he stood behind Hotaru and wrapped his arms

"I need to finish this" Hotaru said

"Ok" Ruka said as he stepped away and sat down on the chair beside hers

After a few hours Hotaru stood up and said "I'll finish this tomorrow"

She stretched her arms and said to Ruka "why don't you freshen up before you sleep?"

'I don't have any extra clothes with me" Ruka said

"Here, mikan left this the other day, I think it belongs to Hyuuga" Hotaru said as she tossed it to him

"But why?" Ruka asked in confusion

"She was wearing it the other day, then she borrowed clothes from me so cause she can't just go prancing around the academy wearing his shirt" Hotaru said monotonously

"Ok" Ruka said simply as he took the shirt and walked towards the bathroom

When he finished he was wearing natsume's shirt and the pants that he as wearing earlier

Then Ruka walked toward the couch and lied down on the makeshift bed the amanatsu made for him

"Good night Hotaru" Ruka said

"Good night Ruka" Hotaru said as Ruka closed his eyes

Then, the room went dark and Ruka began to relax, then suddenly the lights were opened again, thinking that Hotaru was looking for something Ruka sat up and said "what's wrong Hotaru?"

"I can't decide whether to close the lights or to keep it open" Hotaru said simply as she continued to flicker the lights on and off

_We__ fight, we break up  
_

Hotaru was walking by when she saw Ruka and a fan girl talking near a tree. She stopped walking and stared at the scene

"Ruka-sama, I'm prettier than the ice queen! why can' you go out with me???"

"I love Hotaru Amy, you have to understand that" Ruka said as he attempted to escape from the persistent fan girl

"At least just allow me to kiss you' Amy said pleadingly

Before Ruka could utter a single rejection Amy pressed her lips against him

"Thank you Ruka-sama!" said Amy as she ran away

Suddenly out of the corner of his eyes he saw Hotaru run away with tears in her eyes

"Hotaru!!Wait!!' Ruka called to her

"Go away!" Hotaru said as she continued to run

"Let me explain!" Ruka said as he continued to chase to girl

'explain what?!?" how you kissed her? How you cold cheat on me?!? I know I'm not I really nice person to be with Ruka and I apologize for that! But you could have just told me that you weren't interested anymore! It could have saved us all this heartache" said Hotaru as she faced Ruka, her eyes red with tears and her face red from crying

"No! It's not what you think it is!!' Ruka said as he tried to move closer to Hotaru but Hotaru just stepped away

"Go to hell nogi, and don't come back" Hotaru said as she ran to the dorms before anyone could see her in such a state

_We kiss, we make up_

After the weekend everybody noticed something strange about Ruka and Hotaru, everybody could feel the negative aura that the two were emitting

"We've got to do something about this" Sumire said to the class

They were all under the sakura tree, all of them concerned about the couple

"Why did they fight anyway?" Anna said

"Hotaru says something about Ruka cheating on her" mikan explained as she stroked natsume's hair like a cat

"And Ruka said something about a big misunderstanding" natsume said while resisting the urge to purr like a contented cat at how mikan is stroking his hair

"There was a girl spreading rumors about kissing Ruka? Do you think she has something to do with this?" koko said

"I think so! Let's find her!" everybody said as they split up to look for the girl who caused all the problems

* * *

"Ok Amy, tell us what you know or we'll have natsume interrogate you" koko said as menacingly as he could

"THE GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA?!?" Amy said in admiration

"Change of plans! If you don't tell us what you know I'll read your mind and announce it to the whole school" koko said

"You wouldn't!" Amy said

"Do you want the school to know about Mr. Floppy buns??" koko said looking at her

"Don't you dare bring Mr. Floppy buns in this!!!" Amy said angrily

"Then tell is what we want to know, I don't have all day" natsume said irritably as he conjured a fire in his palm

'Relax natsume" mikan said as she nullified his fire

"Fine I'll tell you!!!!" Amy said with fear

Everybody leaned closer to find out what it is

"I kissed Ruka-sama, but I didn't know if imai-san was there" she explained

"Did Ruka-pyon reject?" mikan said

"Yeah, he rejected a lot, but I managed to kiss him" Amy said smugly

"So it was her fault!!!!' Sumire said while pointing at the girl

"Koko! Bring her with us! We're going to imai's room!" Sumire said as she led the way

AT HOTARU'S ROOM

"So you're saying that it was all a misunderstanding?" Hotaru said

"YES!" everybody yelled

Suddenly there was a knock on the door

Hotaru answered it to find Ruka, with his eyes cast downward holding a bouquet of purple violets

"R-Ruka? What are you doing here?" Hotaru said not bothering to hide her surprise

"I came to apologize' Ruka started

"You're forgiven" Hotaru said as she kissed him on the lips

"aww' everybody inside said

"Get hell of my room people!" hotaru said as he kicked them all out with a baka-gun

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE:) PRESS THE BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SCREEN THANK YOU :) **

* * *


End file.
